Stories on the Argo II
by kittygirl5656
Summary: I've always thought that this should be a story, so I made one. This is the story of everyone in THO series sharing their stories on the Argo II.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Annabeth's mesmirizing eyes while she read an architecture book that was written in greek. The sun bouncing of the deck of the Argo II highlighted  
Annabeth's hair beautifully. I wathched her until I heard a loud clang behind me that nearly made me jump five feet in the air. Both Annabeth and I turned to the sound  
and saw Leo smiling sheepishly next to a pile of fallen armor. Piper, Hazle, Frank, and Jason came running to see what had happened. Annabeth and I both just smiled  
and walked toward him to help clean up. "Heh, " he said, "whoops." Piper, her eyes wide with fear, started laughing when she saw what happened. Soon everyone started  
laughing, because when you could potentially be flying toward your death all that's left to do is smile. "Well, since we are all here, thanks to Leo," Jason started,  
" Percy I have something to say to you, I bet my adventures were so much more dangerous than yours." He finished with a smile on his face. I grinned thinking of last  
year when Thalia said almost the exact same thing, they are really related. "I think that's a good idea," I said, "everyone should give their reasons and stories about  
why we've been chosen to be, uh, on this quest." "Wow, seaweed brain finally said something mildly intelligent," Annabeth said, her words heavy with sarcasm, and  
grinned at me. I blushed, but I just pulled her toward me. "So you were going to say something exactly like that weren't you?" I said, smirking. "Not at all. I was going  
to tell everyone about the many, many times I've saved your butt." She replied matching my smirk. I just rolled my eyes and told everyone to go grab some chairs, they  
all seemed really exited about this idea, I guess they all wanted to get to know each other more. "They want to hear about the famous Percy Jackson seaweed brain, not  
eachother," Annabeth whispered in my ear like she knew what I was thinking. I blushed and pulled over two chairs. When we were all gathered everyone looked at me  
expectantly. I just looked at Jason. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said something about a seazeed brain and began to talk. "It started six years ago, when we were twelve,  
I had runaway from home years ago because my dad never wanted me and then he married my step-mom with her perfect children and I became the odd one out. Anyway, long story  
short, I found two other half-bloods, Thalia, and Luke. We became our own miniature family but Luke always felt like his father and all the Gods ignored him. I was seven  
when Grover, a satyr and Percy's best friend, found us and began leading us to Camp Half-Blood. Along the way Luke became more and more aggressive and he wanted to fight  
every single monster he could find. When we finally got to Camp Half-Blood monsters had swamped us. Thalia stood behind us and began fighting them off telling Grover  
and Luke to get me to safety. Thalia was out numbered, but she held them off for as long as she could. We were safe, but Thalia wasn't. Right before she died her father,  
Zeus, turned her into a pine tree, and she protected camp. Five years later, the boy I had been looking for finally appeared, a child of the big three who would take me  
on my quest, finally. When it turned out that he was a son of Poseidon, I couldn't be more annoyed. Our parents hate each other, so we were supposed to hate each other  
but he was so nice and stupid that I couldn't help but take a slight liking to him. But, he was the most annoying, and not to mention stupid, half blood on the planet.  
When we went on our first quest he challenged Ares to a duel, and won, saved Grover from Kronos, safely returned the Zeus's lighning bolt to him and Hades' helm of  
darkness, and saved the world from an Olympian war that Ares, and Luke tried to start, through the influence of Kronos. The summer after that Grover was captured by  
a Cyclops who had the golden fleece, consequencely the only thing that could save the camp after Luke poisoned Thalia's tree, oh, and Percy got a Cyclops for a brother.  
Chiron was the one who was accused of having poisoned the tree however, and camp was hectic without them. Clarisse was sent on a quest to save the fleece, but Percy, Tyson,  
his half brother, and I went anyway. On the way we ran into some not so friendly people, including Luke and the half put together Kronos. But we managed to run into Clarisse,  
who had her ship blown apart. And then we were in the Sea of Monsters. We ran into Circe's island where women could be beautiful and men would be turned to pigs. We saw Reyna  
and Hylla there. Percy turned into a guinea pig but he changed back, escped the islands and apperantly afterward the pirates took over the island. We finally found the  
Cyclops that had captured Grover and Clarisse and had the Golden Fleece. Tyson showed up and we saved Grover, Clarisse and got the fleece. We sent Clarisse on a plane with  
the fleece to get it back to camp in time and we ran into Luke again. Percy challenged him to a duel to stall, and Chiron saved us. We made it back to camp and the night  
after we got back, Thalia was back. On our next quest we went to bring some half-bloods to camp. Right when we had told them who they were, I was captured and Bianca, one of  
half-bloods, joined the Hunters of Artemis. Nico, the other half-blood, was devestated. Then a few people went on a quest to save me, Percy wasn't assigned to it but he  
followed along anyway. They ran into some trouble and Bianca died, Nico blamed Percy because Percy promised to protect her. When they found me I was holding up the sky.  
Artemis took it, and then Percy took it. That's why we have the grey streaks in our hair. Zoe Nightshade, a half-titan, died in that battle as well. And that was the end  
of that quest. On the fourth quest we had to go into the Labyrinth. We got lost a lot, but in the end we found that the man who had been our new fighting instructer was  
Daedalus. We watched Pan die and Percy defeated a giant. We fought Luke's forces and won. And later we found out that Nico was a son of Hades, another possibility for the  
Great Prophecy. Nico ran away. On our final quest, it was time to fight Kronos. Kronos had taken Luke's body as a host and Beckendorf, a wonderful guy, died. Percy, after  
persuasion from Nico, took a dip in the styx. He was invincible. When the fight began, the Ares cabin wouldn't because of their ego and they didn't get something that  
they wanted. Percy and I fought side by side, until I was stabbed with a poisonous blade protecting him. I Know he was invincible, but maybe by sheer coincidence, he would've  
hit Percy right on his Achilles heel. Percy was terribly worried but I was fine. Percy got a visit from a Titan, and turned him away. He fought a Titan and won, a few more  
monsters and a wonderful hero, Silena died. Clarisse fought brutally after that, and when Kronos went up to Olympus, Percy, Thalia, Grover and I fought him, or rather  
everyone but Thalia, she was pinned under a statue of Hera. Luke was the Hero though. He fought against Kronos and killed him, along with himself. After the war, the Olympians  
came back after fighting Typhon and granted Grover the new Lord of the Wild, me the architect of Olympus, and Percy was offered immortality, but he turned it down. Instead  
he forced the Olympians into an oath that stated that there would be no more undetermined children, all children of all the Gods would be acknowledged, including the Big  
Three. That was the day of his 16th birthday, that day Racheal, a mortal with the sight, became oracle, and the prophecy came true. That night we got together, and two months  
later, he disappeared. Now, we're here." Annabeth finished, a little out of breath. I was blushing about the story, about how many times she portrayed me as a hero. I took  
a glance at the group and they were staring at me with a kind of awe, even Jason. I blushed deeper and looked away, towards Annabeth. But she was smiling at me too. I just  
resorted to staring at the ground. There was a silence for a while until Leo said, "O.K, so let me get this straight, when you were twelve you fought the God of war and won,  
returned two of the Gods magical items and saved the world, when you were thirteen you went to the Sea of Monsters and saved your best friend and Clarisse from death, and  
saved camp. Then when you were fourteen you watched your friend be captured, your new friend die, and held up the sky. You saved Annabeth and saved the world again from the  
Titans. Then when you were fifteen you went in the Labyrinth that normally makes people crazy, and survived, you watched the God of the Wild die, and saved the world from  
that guy who thought he was the king of the ghosts, then Nico came and defeated him. When you were sixteen, you saved the world again, took a dip in the styx, survived, and  
nearly killed Hades, then you fought two Titans and won, then you turned down immprtality so that there would be no more undetermined half-bloods?" "Well, I also gave up  
immortality for Annabeth, but other than that...yeah." I cringed waiting for their response. They all began cheering at once and I kinda smiled, "Oh, and Luke saved the world,  
not me." "Yeah, yeah." mumbled Annabeth. And then I began to really grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I watched as everyone began cheering. He just started blushing adorably and muttering excuses about how he wasn't that great. He started looking at me, and I wondered what he was thinking about. "You didn't tell it right!" He announced. I furrowed my brow and thought about what I had said wrong. "You forgot to tell them all the times you saved my butt!" He grinned, and began.

"So I had just come to camp, after fighting the minotaur, and she had nursed me back to heath. The first thing she ever said to me was that I drooled in my sleep." He smiled, remembering. "Well, you did, and I bet you still do." I retorted, blushing. "Maybe," he mumbled, "Anyway, when I was claimed she started giving me the cold shoulder until I persuaded her to actually trust me, that I was nothing like my dad. She saved me from cerberous, gorgons, and a bunch of other things that I would have died to stupidly if she hadn't been there, and she was only 12." Percy glanced at me to make sure he was getting the story right. I nodded, and he continued. "When we were 13, she accompanied me to the Sea of Monsters, saved me from Circe, when I was a guinea pig, and basically saved me every time I did anything stupid, which was about every 2 minutes. And when she thought I was going to die, she kissed me." I smiled at that, and resumed my blushing. "When we were fourteen, she held up the sky, and survived. Saved me in a fight, and spent most of her summer holed up in a cave hoping not to go crazy. I was terrified, I probobly shouldn't have been, knowing Annabeth, but she was my best friend. "When we were fifteen, she led us throught the Labyrinth, and saved my life multiple times during that, including when sphinx gave us a test. And you guys were expecting this, she answered all the questions." Every one laughed at that, and I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my lips.

" When we were sixteen, she saved my life twice, when I took a dip in the styx she was the one who grounded me, and then, when we were fighting in the war, she protected my achilles heel by taking a dagger for me. And then, when we had to face Luke in the war, she was half-dead, but she fought Luke and won, even when he had the power of Kronos. Annabeth saved the world, not just me." I smiled at that, even if it wasn't true, Luke and Percy were the heroes.

"That night, even after we had fought and been through everything, I still couldn't take a hint and she had to make the first move." I couldn't help but giggle at how he said that, he kind of grimaced, but I regretted it instantly, everyone's eyes were on me, and so were his. "That night, we got together, the night the prophecy came true, the night Luke died, and the night of my birthday. Even with all the deaths and sad memories of that day, we managed to find our own little light." He finished with a smile, and his beautiful sea green eyes enveloped mine.

I smiled while everyone applauded, though I couldn't hear them, I was lost in a world with just Percy and I. I pulled him toward me a placed a kiss on his cheek while every body applauded even louder. I smiled and snapped out of my trance and pulled away, but Percy wouldn't let me. He just pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest while he played with my curls.


End file.
